


A Friend in the Dark

by Anima Perierat (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cock Rings, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slut Tones, No Aftercare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Anima%20Perierat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's best to be with a friend in the dark, especially, if that friend is a friend with benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krampus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krampus/gifts).



Jim kissed down the black-haired male’s back, watching him in the dim glow of the moon from the window. His skin looked pale, it was almost glowing white, and Jim had to appreciate just how beautiful the man looked, spread out like this underneath him.

The officer leaned down, pressing soft kisses down Oswald’s spine, sucking him black in places, nipping him red in others, relishing in the soft moans the younger male made beneath him. His hands clutched tightly to Oswald’s hip, letting him grind his hips hard into the younger male’s.

“P-Please.”

“Please what?” Jim’s hand connected with the soft curve of Oswald’s ass, making him whimper.

“Fuck me.”

“Fuck you what?” Jim’s hand connected with his ass again, and Oswald lurched forward a little.

“ _Fuck me please_.”

“Better.”

Jim leant over Oswald, pressing their sweat-slicked bodies together as he reached into the bedside table drawer for a condom. He’d already spent a long, agonising (for Oswald, at least), half an hour prepping the other man, making him whine, plead and beg until he’d _cried_. The cock-ring Jim had put on him had caused Oswald to dry orgasm, a beautiful sight for Jim indeed.

Gently rolling the condom onto his cock, he lined up, leaning forward to press soft kisses across the middle of Oswald’s back, a hand wrapping around the sharp angle of Oswald’s hip, the other moving to grip in his hair when Jim gave a sharp thrust, forcing himself inside.

Oswald’s head was thrown back and Jim yanked it back, causing a howl of pleasure-pain to escape his lips. Jim smirked and made sure to press all the way in before he started inching out. Oswald whined and tried to press back, but Jim’s hand held him firmly in place.

Pulling nearly fully out of him, Jim held himself in place, his tip inching to delve into the hot velvet surrounding it and Jim forced himself to breathe slowly.

“J-Jim...Jim, _please_.”

“Good boy.”

Jim slammed his hips forward, causing Oswald to groan, and his head trying to roll forward. Jim gave his black hair a sharp tug, thrusting his hips shallowly.

“You like this, you fucking slut?”

“Y-Yes.”

Jim released his iron-clad grip on Oswald’s hair, to spank him, hard. The noise that choked from his throat made Jim’s cock twitch.

“Yes what?”

“Yes... Master.”

“Good slut.” Jim started thrusting harder, smirking as Oswald buried his face in his pillow, trying to silence his moans... or rather, his _caterwauling_.

“I wanna hear you.”

Oswald whimpered and turned his head to the side, letting his moans slip over his red lips.

Jim smirked and leant over him, moving his hips harder, re-angling with each thrust, _searching_ for the other man’s prostate. He grit his teeth, focussing on angling when Oswald’s whole body jolted and he let out a hoarse scream.

Jim gave a soft chuckle and stopped moving completely. “You like it there?”

“Y-Yes, Master, please...”

Jim gripped onto Oswald’s hips and starting pounding his cock head into the younger man’s prostate, relishing in the string of screams and curses that came flying from his mouth. “Filthy little mouth you’ve got there.”

“M-Maybe, fuck, maybe you can fill it- hnng- later.”

“Maybe I will...”

Silence fell in the room, other than the sound of their heavy breathing, the sound of Jim’s balls and hips connecting with Oswald’s ass, and the whimpers and screams emitted from Oswald.

Jim could feel himself getting close; he was getting closer every single time Oswald clenched around him – and it wasn’t helping that his whimpers were going straight to Jim’s cock.

Wrapping an arm around him, Jim released the cock ring on Oswald, and starting jerking him quickly in time with his thrusts. It only took one, two, three strokes for Oswald to scream Jim’s name, hips jerking as he came over his sheets and stomach.

Jim grunted as the tight heat around him got even better, eyes rolling back as he came into the condom, breathing hard.

-xox-

Jim pulled out, and disposed of the condom before he collapsed on the bed, panting. Neither of them moved for a moment before Oswald awkwardly reached over the detective for the tissues that lay on the bedside table. He threw the soiled fabric in the general direction of the waste bin before he hesitantly laid his head on Jim’s chest. The destective didn’t move, before he wrapped an arm around Oswald.

He lay there for an hour, he waited until Oswald’s snores were even, and he waited until his chest was falling up and down evenly before Jim eventually stood. He dressed in his suit as quickly as he could and silently left the house. He locked the door and posted the keys through the letterbox.

Jim pressed his coat collar up, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and immediately started the long walk home.

Oswald would wake up alone in the light, confused and upset – but ultimately, wasn’t that for the best?


	2. Chapter 2

Oswald was just meant to be a onetime fuck. He was meant to be a bit of fun, a bit of stress relief, a simple fuck and then back home to slip into bed with Barbra.

He wasn’t meant to be in the club when Jim went back to it, looking for a new fuck. He wasn’t meant to come up to Jim and demand to know why he’d disappeared out of nowhere.

Jim didn’t have to explain his actions to Oswald. Oswald who was currently, following him around the club, scaring off potential screws and driving Jim absolutely fucking insane.

The detective glared at the small man, breathing harshly as he left, turning his coat collars up. He took a deep breath of the cold air outside, wincing as it burned in his lungs, reacting with his internal body temperature. He was about to set off, maybe head to another club, maybe just head home and make a date with his laptop, when he heard the sing-song little _Jim!_

Closing his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, Jim turned around, glaring directly into Oswald’s eyes. “What do you want?”

“Why did you leave the other night? I thought we had fun.”

“We did.”

“Then why did you leave?”

“Because we had the fun.”

Oswald blinked a little, looking slightly taken-aback. “But Jim-”

“No. No.” Oswald fell silent. “No, _but Jim_ , none of that bullshit. You’re a one night stand, Oswald. Accept it. I don’t want a relationship with you, I don’t want to fuck you, not in any way other than fuck, clean up, and leave. I don’t want to talk to you, and I don’t want you here, following me around, creeping around after me because I did what you’re supposed to do during a one night stand. Get lost. I don’t want to see you again.”

Oswald merely stared at Jim, blinking a little as he cleared his throat. “I-I see.”

“Then why are you still here?”

Oswald shifted around on his feet; Jim noticed how badly injured his right leg was – he was favouring his left.

“I was hoping that... perhaps we might have another ‘one-night stand’.”

“What part of _get lost, I don’t want to see you again_ , do you not understand?”  
  
“Funnily enough, I don’t recall you complaining the other night.”  
  
Jim sighed and rubbed his temple, a pounding thumb echoing around his head. “Do you ever shut up?”  
  
Oswald smirked, and leant onto his left side, and Jim found he despised the man’s shit-eating grin.  
  
“Why don’t you _make_ me, Detective Gordon?”  
  
Their lips slammed together and Oswald found the back against his wall. The sharp stones dug into his back and made him wince a little, but he groaned into the kiss, rocking his hips against Jim’s.  
  
Jim wasted no time in shoving Oswald to his knees, smirking at the wail of pain that came from him.  
  
Hey, who knew he was a sadist?  
  
Jim’s hand undid his flies, and he gently tugged his cock out, jerking it. Oswald looked up at him with big, wide eyes, nibbling softly on his bottom lip.  
  
“What? You’re scared all of a sudden?”  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
Jim let go of his half-hard dick, smirking. “Then suck it.”  
  
Oswald looked up and down the alley, obviously thrown off that they were doing this, well, _here_ before he reached up a slightly-shaking hand, taking a grip of the other man’s cock. He jerked his wrist, rubbing the pads of his fingers up and down the length, pressing hard against the vein that ran across the underside of it, before he leant forward.  
  
Just because Jim was treating him like a bitch, didn’t mean he couldn’t _be_ a bitch.  
  
He blew gently on the tip, smirking as the other man fidgeted, only to fall back as the back of Jim’s hand connected with his cheek.  
  
“Behave, _slut_.”  
  
“Y-Yes, Master.”  
  
Oswald leaned forward, flicking his tongue through the slit at the tip of Jim’s cock, making the man shudder before he wrapped his lips around it.  
  
“No jerking yourself, either,” Jim’s voice was a gruff grunt, and it made Oswald shiver. He nodded as best he could before he started bobbing his head. He jerked the bottom of the shaft, flicking his eyes upward to watch Jim.  
  
The man was watching him, and it made Oswald a little more nervous, but he could see the darkness in his cheeks where Jim was flushed – Oswald could see it spread down his neck and under the shirt and jacket he was wearing.  
  
Oswald pressed his head further down, groaning at the feeling of the thick cock lying on his tongue. He flicked his tongue around a little, rubbing against the vein before he shifted to wrapping his tongue around the cock and bobbing his head.  
  
Jim’s hand fisted in his hair quickly and Oswald could have sworn he heard him swear.  
  
Jim pushed him further and Oswald felt the tip of the other man’s cock breach his gag reflex. He had to inhale quickly through his nose, swallowing, forcing himself further – and then his nose was pressing against the button of Jim’s pants, and Jim was groaning.  
  
His other hand dropped, holding Oswald’s face in place as his hips started thrusting, fucking the man’s mouth without much thought.  
  
Oswald did what he could, groaning to send vibrations up Jim’s cock, making the man whimper, doing his best not to cry out. Oswald’s hands moved to rest on Jim’s thighs, moaning as he felt the muscles twitching and tensing under his touch.  
  
Oswald pulled his head back, hearing that little whimper from Jim’s throat. He sucked on the tip hard, hand jacking the rest of Jim’s cock off and then Jim pulled himself free.  
  
He came hard on Oswald’s face, long, pearly stripes decorating his pale skin, covering his lips and sticking to his eyelashes.  
  
One last spurt landed on Oswald’s shoulder, and the man flinched realising he was in his best suit – which was now cum covered and dirty from kneeling on the ground.  
  
“I’ll give you it, you’re a decent fuck,” Jim panted as he tucked himself away; zipping his flies up before he cleared his throat.  
  
Oswald didn’t reply as Jim stalked off, a little lamb-legged. The man stared after the detective, swallowing a little, relishing the taste of Jim on his tongue before he eventually pulled his handkerchief out his pocket, cleaning his face.  
  
Oswald flicked a finger out, collecting some of the cum from his shoulder, sucking his finger dry. His suit could be dry-cleaned.  
  
Finally, he got up, tugging his erection out his own fly. Two sharp tugs were all it took for him to cum hard against the wall, watching the white decorate it in obscene lines.  
  
Oswald closed his eyes, and let his orgasm fade before he finally tucked himself away, wrapped his arms around himself, and started on the long road home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that if you DO do anything like this, that aftercare is the most important thing you can do as it helps protect the subs mental health!!!
> 
> I'm really sorry-
> 
> My friend showed me the "[A Friend in the Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOrPAyjXROw)" scene and I kinda got the jist that Oswald was one of Jim's one night stand lays who fell for the detective. This is the result oops.
> 
> Might do a second chapter where Jim gets a blow job. Maybe.
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so8s8m)  
> Tumblr tag: contritum avis ao3


End file.
